<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supernova by archerdelalune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105987">supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerdelalune/pseuds/archerdelalune'>archerdelalune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, aspec senku if you're feeling it, idk what else to say y'all they're gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerdelalune/pseuds/archerdelalune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishigami Senku hates not understanding something.</p><p>Asagiri Gen hates being understood.</p><p>They’re perfect for each other, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>supernova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was one of those things that i wrote in a frenzy all at once and then never read back through so like. lol. sorry for any major goof'emups. takes place shortly after senku's birthday (as is probably obvious? idk have fun)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a few days before Senku really thinks to ask why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fairness, he’s already gotten the ‘why’ from Gen, as much as the idea of someone being a fan of his in any capacity is still foreign to him. But something still seems off about the reasoning, doesn’t quite add up in his brain, and it’s starting to annoy him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swears quietly as his hand slips while mixing the tungsten paste, knocking the bony part of his wrist against the hard stone bowl. It’s the third time this has happened today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Correction: This distraction is ten billion percent annoying, and he needs it to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The source of said distraction looks up from his own mixing at Senku’s noise of pain, stopping his movements and tilting his head in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright, Senku-chan?” He sounds a bit more concerned then he did the last two times, which only makes Senku’s headache worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Senku says, then, in his typical blunt fashion, “Why did you build the observatory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen goes still, which is a rarity for him. Normally he’s all arms, gesturing and doing tricks and contorting his face in ridiculous ways as he lies his way through everything. Now, though, it’s almost as if he’s been turned back to stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you already,” he says, “for your birthday, of course, and as a thank-you from all of us. We wanted to do something nice, even if your logical brain can’t handle the sentiment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice doesn’t waver, even though Senku knows he’s lying. His twisting of the past might work on others, but Senku’s able to remember nearly everything he’s ever experienced, their exchange on his birthday included.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> build the observatory,” he asks again, stressing the ‘you’. “I know it was your idea. You all but confirmed it that night, as did Chrome and the others when they were talking about it later. You calculated my birthday, you decided what to make, you even designed the telescope yourself despite not being a scientist- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not until he notices how uncomfortable Gen looks that he realizes the accusatory tone of his voice. Really, it isn’t his fault that mysteries like this frustrate him, but he feels bad regardless. This is why he prefers science to anything else- there are unknowns, sure, but everything has rules that it follows, laws and theorems and calculable reactions that are always the same. He understands science, understands math and technology and everything else, but people have never clicked for him. He’s always too blunt, too impersonal, too this or that, and normally he doesn’t care, but for some reason he does now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this illogical reaction only makes him more frustrated. Damn Gen and his- his- whatever the hell all of this is! The silence drags for exactly thirty-two seconds (Senku is counting, of course) before Gen looks him directly in the eyes, collected facade dropping. Senku can’t quite determine the emotion on his face, but if he had to take a guess, he’d go with resignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a smart man, Senku,” Gen says, his smile fake enough to match his tone. “Figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does figure it out eventually, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Completing the cell phone and rescuing Chrome take precedence for a while, then suddenly Tsukasa is on their side and they manage to calm things down for the first time since they were released from the stone. Senku is already brainstorming their next move, of course (oil, he’s ten billion percent certain, and a vehicle to put it in), but that leaves him plenty of brainpower for thinking about Gen, and the observatory, and what it all means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts it together while in the observatory, coincidentally enough. Maybe it’s being physically in the space that does it, or maybe it’s having his mind on space, but either way, he gets it, and he couldn’t be more relieved to have the mystery solved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asagiri Gen is in love with him, obviously. It’s the logical conclusion to come to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s while he’s adjusting the scope that it hits him, the even more obvious truth that he somehow managed to miss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asagiri Gen is in love with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meaning he’ll have to address that eventually, with all of his tact and people skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the Kingdom of Science is doomed after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brings it up first, because of course he does. Gen may be the type to sit around and hide forever, but Senku isn’t, and it’s better to get this out of the way now so they can turn their attention to matters of science.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he’s approaching Gen, the mentalist sees him coming, takes note of his expression and posture and probably ten billion other things, and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now,” he says, which is fair, given that it’s the middle of the day and they’re standing right in the center of Ishigami Village. “Meet me after sundown. We’ll talk then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say where, and Senku doesn’t need to ask. There’s only one place he could possibly mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The observatory is perfectly dark, as it should be at night. Only the square where the telescope sits is letting in any light, and even then, it’s only the distant light of the stars providing any visibility. Senku’s been waiting for almost an hour (forty-one minutes and fifteen seconds exactly) when the door opens and Gen slips inside. His face is unreadable as he joins Senku, both from the darkness and from his skills as a liar, but Senku can only assume he’s nervous. After all, Gen is a coward at his core, a fact that carries no malice behind it, in Senku’s mind. It’s only logical that he’d want to avoid a confrontation of any kind, a theory proven by the fact that sundown was well over two hours ago, and he’s just now brought himself to the observatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands next to Senku, both of them facing out into the vastness of the night sky. The sounds of the village are faint in the distance, light ambient noise to distract from the fact that neither of them speak for longer than is probably normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As is his custom, Senku breaks the silence by getting straight to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in love with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t a question. He doesn’t look, but he can hear Gen inhale and exhale, slow and controlled despite the situation. Then:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s it. It’s strange, Senku thinks, how little resemblance this bears to Taiju’s confession he’d insisted on practicing time and time again back when they were just normal high school students. It’s not loud and obnoxious and full of flowery words and all the things that Senku had always assumed were necessary for a confession, given how often people included them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took six words between the two of them, but then again, they’re a bit more advanced than everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amazingly, despite the simplicity of it all, Senku can feel himself getting- nervous? emotional? He can’t quite tell, but there’s definitely a response happening, and it doesn’t seem to be negative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, he admits to himself, staring up at the sky, he’s been a little in love with Gen too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates having the obvious pointed out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen starts when Senku takes his hand, only then turning to face him in what Senku assumes is a shock so great that even this world’s greatest liar can’t hide it. Senku doesn’t return his gaze, telling himself it’s so that he can keep calculating angles between the constellations and not because he’s afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he isn’t afraid, not the way most people would be. Relationships have two outcomes- they either work, or they don’t. Especially out here, in this age of survival, they’ll have a lot more to focus on than the typical relationship problems. In fact, it’s pretty illogical to even be focusing on anything other than the revival of humanity at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku was never interested in anyone before the petrification, but he thinks he’s interested in Gen. It’s a new feeling, one he wants to poke and prod and figure out the same way he does with everything else. Gen probably wouldn’t appreciate a relationship being treated like an experiment- though maybe he would, since it’s Senku he wants, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this is all assuming that Gen is even looking for a relationship right now, but by this point, Senku knows Gen. Behind all of his talk about harems and fame and only wanting what’s best for himself, he’s still a human, and one of the more decent ones at that. Senku’s fully aware that if he’s serious about this, he’s going to be serious about it in every regard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen laces their fingers together, rubs his thumb over the back of Senku’s knuckles. He seems serious enough, Senku thinks, a conclusion that’s only amplified when he finally turns to meet Gen’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re shining with emotion and starlight alike, and it’s impossible to miss the depth of feeling contained in his gaze. Senku’s almost made breathless by the sight, which normally only happens when he’s seeing a particularly important piece of scientific progress being made. In fact, the last time he remembers feeling like this is his birthday, when he first saw the observatory in all of its scientific glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Gen too, he knows now. The very room they’re standing in is Gen’s heart, made of wood and stone and wide open to let in the light of the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s more poetic than he usually is, but then again, this is a wholly different situation than he’s usually in, so he supposes he can be flowery for a moment. Maybe Gen is already rubbing off on him, which would be surprising if it wasn’t such a nice thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen squeezes his hand, and Senku decides he’s tired of letting his emotions get the better of his logic, keeping him stood still and useless. He tugs on Gen’s hand and sees his eyes widen in surprise and joy in the second before their mouths are pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a little awkward, Senku thinks, but then again, he doesn’t have much of a standard to judge by besides his own extrapolations on the subject from consuming media over the years. His suspicions are proven right when Gen backs away from the kiss, laughing a little too hard for Senku’s liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must notice the frustration on Senku’s face because he calms himself down, still beaming as he looks at Senku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Senku-chan. I just never would have imagined how bad you’d be at something so simple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku huffs in frustration, but he’s smiling too, the way he always seems to around Gen, and now he’s frustrated at himself again for not putting things together sooner, given how obvious it all is now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been honest about my lack of skill with the physical, you know, though this might be a little easier to learn than fighting,” Senku replies, smile changing to the look he normally gets before he drags Gen off to do some insanely complicated, mind-numbing task for hours at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, the only way any good scientist learns is through trial and error. Hope you didn’t make other plans for the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen laughs again, this time more with Senku than at him. He uses their joined hands to pull Senku closer to him, wrapping his free arm around his waist before guiding Senku’s hand to his shoulder and using his now free hand to cup Senku’s cheek. Senku rests his other hand on Gen’s other shoulder, since it seems more comfortable there than it would be hovering in space, and Gen looks at him in a way Senku’s never seen before. It’s unguarded, free of all his usual deceit and trickery. The look is pure Gen, and Senku’s finding that he likes it a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senku-chan, I’m ten billion percent certain that we’ve got all night to repeat this particular experiment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time their lips meet, it’s a lot softer, Senku following Gen’s lead instead of mashing their mouths against each other. He’s still not quite certain why people get so insanely worked up over this, but it’s nice, and it’s Gen, so that takes most of the questioning out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, they’ll probably have to talk about feelings and the future and all the other things that neither of them are good at discussing. Senku knows this. But for now, all they need to worry about is the two of them, surrounded by each other and the light from the far-off stars.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>